UNFORGIVEN LOVE
by chibiske
Summary: 2 years after the show, Yuuta, Hagu, Aya,amd Morita were living wealthly life since they often see each other in a year until destiny unite thier old friendship.
1. alumni

Honey and clover

Disclaimer: I don not own honey and clover.

Unforgiven Love

Chapter 1: Alumni

Two years after the end of the show, yuuta, hagu, ayumi and morita are having a very wealthy life. since then they oftenly see each other in a year until...

The phone is ringing somebody answered it...

Voice 1: hello? Takemoto Enterprise here..

Voice 2: alumni...9pm...tomorrow...old college...

Takemoto: who was that? weird.. better call Hagu..

Yuuta called Hagu and told her the news..

Takemoto: hey Hagu is the alumni true?

Hagu: yeah!! Yamada told me yesterday!

Takemoto: well are you coming?

Hagu: ofcourse i will silly!

Takemoto: thats great! see you tomorrow! bye...

the next day came and Morita is giving everybody very wierd calls to remind them for the affair "alumni... 9pm...today...old college... tot. while calling them, somebody is scolding him..

Voice 1: hey! shinobu! stop that!

Morita: but why?! i don't have a hobby

Voice 1: your wasting our company's money!

Morita: but we have too many of it! (crying begging for forgiveness)

Voice 1: okay! now quit that thing!

Meanwhile.. Takemoto is cheking his schedules

Takemoto: horay!!!!! i don't have anything to do tonight, i'm free! (having a really happy face)

8:00 pm, Hagu was busy with her look. after that, she fetched Ayumi to her mansion...inside the mansion..

Hagu: ayu!! faster! were gonna be late!

Ayu: come on Hagu, its still (watching her watch) 8:30 ... lets go were late!!

Ayu and Hagu ran into thier limo.. and talk about something..

Hagu: Ayu! you look great.

Ayu: well thanks.. you too

Ayu stopped talking and looked at the window..

Ayu's POV: '' i wonder if Mayama is there too..whats gonna happen, is he gonna be taking Rica with him..oh! what am i thingking! .. **I love Numiya..''**

They came to the college...

They came to the school a bit late. Hagu and Ayu ran to their old school (the school was renewed and turned into a white building)…

Hagu: Ayu! Hurry!!

Ayu: yeah, I'm coming

They entered the building and Ayu's fans was so happy to see her again they were sceaming.

Fan 1: Ayu!! Youre so beautiful !!!

Fan 2: Ayu!!! (criying)

Fan 3: Ayu!! We love you!

Her fans were while hagu hides at Ayus back shacking with fear… Ayu noticed someone..

Ayu: hey Hagu, theres Yuuta!

Yuuta noticed his old friens and was amazed. Hagu grew up a **little** bit tall and wearing a white gown with pink designs and have a beautiful hair style.

Yuuta: wow! Hagu! You look great.

Hagu: well thanks… (Blushing)

Suddenly a loud musical instrument came towards the college with a car on the middle of it . it stoped at the college's gate. There were two people coming out of the car ..

Ayu: hey guys.. Isn't that?

Hagu: Morita…

Yuuta: but who's with him??

Morita entered the building, holding a lady's hand tightly and was Yuuta ..

Morita: hey guys! Whats up.

Yuuta: don't what's up us, what's up with you.

Hagu: yeah…

Morita was anxious POV " what are they talking about? I don't understand.''

The lady noticed his anxious expression so she introduce her self with out hesitation..

Lady: I'm Saina Itchimoto, pleased to meet you all.

Yuuta: so how are you related?

Saina: oh, he is my…

Morita got back to his self and didn't let Saina say a word

Morita: aha! You're asking me if I'm all right, right?

Saina: oh, Shinobu..

A beggar came closer to them and they were pretending they don't see the beggar…

Beggar: come on guys, don't you remember your own friend????

They all looked at the beggar with a serious face..

Morita: MAYAMA!!

Ayu: …

Hagu: you smell awful..

Saina???

Yuuta: what happen!!

Mayama: well…well…ah…mmm…

Ayu can't believe what she's looking at right at the alumni she just look at him like she doesn't know him meanwhile, Morita and Yuuta change his clothes. The girls were left and they chated.

Saina: hey, wjo was that?

Hagu: Takumi Mayama,…

Ayu: the man who left me behind.

Saina: oh I'm sorry…

The party was about to end for an announcement. Somebody came to the stage and had a closing speech. And Morita with Saina left the party early to catch up for the park's fireworks. When they came there, there was no fireworks.

Saina: we were too early…

Morita: don't worry we'll just wait for 3 hours…

Saina: your just taking it easy…

Man: hey students, we had a good party with you all so now this will be the end of the party have a good time with this finale dance..

Hagu: uncle!!

The man went down to them… he saw all of his students..

Mr. Hanamoto: hey there! Ahh… Mayama I really feel so sorry for what happen to Rica

Ayu: why!? What happen to her???

Mayama: well… sh..e…is .d.e..ad…

Everybody was shocked so Yuuta changed the subject..

Yuuta: hey Mr. Hnamoto, are you still single??

Mr. Hanamoto cried and ran away from them and the party was about to end so everybody decided to leave…

They all got their pairs so they all danced till the party went over...

Hagu: hey guys! Why don't we go to the park tonight! Their having fireworks!

Ayu: really???

Yuuta: okay!! We're going to the park!

Ayu: hey Myama, you coming???

Mayama: well if you insist.. I guess I'm coming to.

They all went to the park and the fireworks were about to start. When they got there, they got the perfect spot for the fireworks. Then yuuta faced Hagu..

Yuuta: Hagu… we'll you marry me?

Hagu can't say a thing and just in a terrible expression… Yuuta saw so disappointed, he just can't fogive his self for what he did…

Then Hagu embrace him..

Hagu: Yuuta! I will marry you!

Everybody heard everything..

Ayu: congratulation Hagu..

Hagu: thanks!

Yuuta: yeah… (blushing)

When somebody ran over Ayu and kissed her on the lips… Mayama was shocked, really shocked (for every body, its normal Ayu is married to that man after all.)


	2. marriage

Chapter 2: marriage..

Hagu: hey guys! Why don't we go to the park tonight! Their having fireworks!

Ayu: really???

Yuuta: okay!! We're going to the park!

Ayu: hey Myama, you coming???

Mayama: well if you insist.. I guess I'm coming to.

They all went to the park and the fireworks were about to start. When they got there, they got the perfect spot for the fireworks. Then Yuuta faced Hagu.. (it was 12:00 midnight)

Yuuta: Hagu… we'll you marry me?

Hagu can't say a thing and just in a terrible expression… Yuuta saw so disappointed, he just can't fogive his self for what he did…

Then Hagu embrace him..

Hagu: Yuuta! I will marry you!

Everybody heard everything..

Ayu: congratulation Hagu..

Hagu: thanks!

Yuuta: yeah… (blushing)

When somebody ran over Ayu and kissed her on the lips… Mayama was shocked, really shocked (for every body, its normal Ayu is married to that man after all.)

Mayama: wh…at… the heck are you doing NUMIYA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ayu: huh?

Numiya: hey there Mayama!

Mayama: don't hey me!

Numiya: why did I do something wrong??

Mayama was out of control so Ayu slapped him..

Ayu: don't you have any respect?

Numiya: Ayu…

Mayama: I didn't know she was your boyfriend..

Numiya: ofcourse not! Silly, his my husband idiot!

Mayama: husband? So you mean…

Ayu: ahuh!

While Yuuta and Hagu were having some sweet time, Numiya,Mayama and Ayu were arguing…

Ayu: ah? So Mayama, when did Rica DIED?

Mayama: oh please Ayu I don't wanna talk about it…

Numiya: well she died on our wedding day Ayu.

Ayu: WHAT!!!!!!!

Numiya: relax, Ayu

Mayama: you mean you didn't tell her?

Naumiya: well I didn't want Ayu to get worried…

Ayu: I wont be worried if you told me…..

While Ayu and Numiya were talking and Mayama, he was really hurt to the bone… he walk away from all of them…

POV (Mayama) : "so, was I to late huh? Ayu?"

Ayu: hey Hagu! We're going home now!

Hagu: okay! See you tomorrow!

Yuuta: bye now…

They all decided to leave meanwhile, Morita and Saina was going home too they saw all of them and just said good-bye… then they walk to the car (Hagu and Yuuta)…

Hagu: so Takemoto, can you drive me home?

Yuuta: oh there are no vehicles at this rate… okay

Hagu: thanks…


	3. in the office

Yuuta drove Hagu to her house; her house is actually located at the top of the mountain. They have hard time going there. They came to Hagu's house at exactly 2:34 am and Hagu was shaking with fears…

Yuuta: whats up with you Hagu?

Hagu: hm..m… can I invite you… in..side?

Yuuta: sure!

Yuuta said it extremely relaxed… Hagu was shocked… inside the house it was dark..

Yuuta: hey…H..a..ggggg…u…. why wouldn't the lights turn on??

Hagu: I don't know!

Then a cell phone rang Hagu was so shocked and she jumped to Yuuta and hugged him tightly

Hagu: Yuuta!!

Yuuta: don't worry it..s just a..phone…

Hagu: but it..s..s

Hagu went down still shacking with fears… the whole surrounding was so dark, it was so silent Hagu was still standing she didn't know where Yuuta is… suddenly all the lights turn on, there were so many wedding decoration around her Hagu was shocked again! Yuuta was kneel down kissing her hands… they were alone in that very house Hagu suddenly hagu touched Yuuta's face and she replied with a warm smile…

Yuuta: Hagu…

Hagu: let go to bed I'm sleepy…

Yuuta: sure…

They both went up to Hagu's room and slept. In the morning Hagu woke up really late then she panic

Hagu: oh no! I'm late for work! What should I do?!

Hagu woke Yuuta up with a really worrying look… Yuuta stood up…and kissed her, at first Hagu was shocked it was her first kiss at that critical time…

Yuuta: don't worry I'll explain every thing….

Hagu: oh Yuuta..

Hagu took a bath then she wore her uniform. Hagu asked Yuuta for a favor…

Hagu: drive me to the company…

Yuuta: oh, sure

They left the house… while driving Yuuta noticed something…

Yuuyta: hey Hagu, your face its red!

Hagu: what! …am…mh..Yuuta?

Yuuta: what?

Hagu: when will we get marry?

Yuuta: when you're ready of course

Hagu: well I'm….

A big track over take them.. then they were at the front of the company…

Ayu was waiting for Hagu to go and work, well she was worried because she taught she had a accident

Ayu's POV: ''after the fireworks… Hagu… I don't know what happen. did somebody raped her? Or even kill her! The worst is some robbers got her!!!!!''

Ayu didn't know that Hagu was at the front of her…

Hagu: oh! Sorry Ayu! Sorry!

Ayu: oh that's okay as long as your safe..

Hagu: okay now I'll get back to work!

Ayu: what sup with her?

Hagu went to her job as the vice-president of the company…then a purchaser (Mr. Tatshibana) complained with her furniture… Hagu and Ayu came to the place when………………………

Ayu: MAYAMA!

Hagu: huh?

Tatshibana: yeah! His the one who destroyed my furniture!

Hagu: ah, sir may I remind you its not our business to catch the culprit but for you to buy our product..

Tatshibana: yeah, right…

Meanwhile Ayu was anxious cause of Mayama…

Ayu: why are you here? You still smell awful yuck!

Mayama: I'm being kicked out this dorm

Ayu: so what, I don't care!

Mayama: please! Help me!

Ayu: care for a job?

Mayama: wow! That's the news what I've been waiting for! Yes!

Ayu: you're gonna be the company's big time janitor!

Mayama: y…esss….. Are you sure that job will suit my looks?

Ayu: leave it or take it. Hagu! Lets go now!

They went to Ayu's company to go back to work… Ayu came directly to her office with Mayama…(door open) somebody was sitting on her chair…

Ayu: Numiya!

Mayama: what's he doing here?

Numiya: oh? Did I disturb you again huh? Ayu?

Ayu came closer to him and whispered some thing….

Ayu: _just wait until I'm done instructing them _

Numiya: _but I can't wait to see you again!_

Ayu: okay, just wait a sec.

Ayu brought Mayama out to Hagu's office…and Mayama having an anxious face.

Ayu: Hagu! Its an emergency! Take care of this employee

Mayama: what! I have a job! That's great!

Hagu: please sit now Mr. Takumi Mayama

Ayu left them to go to her office…

Mayama: ah… Hagu? Would you mind call me Mayama? Weer friends for a long time buut it does seem like it

Hagu: but… but… but…

Mayama: okay, okay you can call me what ever you want (with a sweat in the head)

Meanwhile… at the office… Ayu…on of top Numiya… kissing her while catching some breath, they were both on ecstasy when Numiya didn't control and he slowly remove Ayu's polo Ayu was still on top of him when she voluntarily remove her skirt, then Numiya realized that Ayu agreed with him so he removed his jeans and kissed her harder than before, the temperature got much hotter. The two were making moans so eventually Hagu and Mayama at the other side of Ayu's office heard all of it and for the employees around them it was just a part of their daily lives, it happens once a week. While Numiya almost removed her bra… Ayu reacted "_Numiya lets do this at home'' _Ayu complained. "_no!", _Numiya replied… there were no enough space to move on so Numiya pushed Ayu to he table… her papers were scattered in all the corners. Numiya kissed Ayu's belly button and then her neck Ayu was very movable and they didn't notice that they were on the table's edge slowly…slowly "boog!" Hagu and Mayama were alert they came to Ayu's office… Ayu and Numiya didn't notice the two people out side the door and they stood up, while Mayama was very ready to open the door.

Mayam: I'm going in!

Hagu: Ayu…

The door opened Mayama was in deep shock… he saw it (Numiya almost naked and Ayu hiding her body under her table…) , Ayu picked her dresses up and wore it then stood up…

Ayu: Mayama! Would you mind?

Mayama ran out of the 25th floor and sit in a chair still inside the company. Numiya wore his clothes and said good-bye to Ayu with a kiss and Hagu went to her office too.


End file.
